Clans And Cubes
by hurdygurd
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. Sequel to Of Cats And Blocks. There are six cats, summoned by StarClan to fulfill a prophecy. These cats are from another world, but remember nothing of their past. The Clans are recovering from the Dark Forest battle, thinking they finally beat the evil cats. But the inhabitants of the Forest have other plans... I know I suck at summaries...


**Here it is, the two-week-or-something-like-that awaited sequel to Of Cats And Blocks, Clans And Cubes! This is in the lake territory. NUM NUM ENJOY NUM NUM**

Firepaw slowly edged out across the branch. It wavered and shook, pine needles falling from it as he gripped it with his claws. "Gahh..." He looked down at the ground and gulped.

The wind blew and shook the branch, nearly flinging Firepaw off. He bushed out his fur, swaying with the frail branch and hoping it wouldn't break. A loud crack sounded through the forest and out to the lake. "Gaaargh!" Firepaw shouted as he fell.

He landed on a smaller tree that had just started to grow. "Ah!" His leg twisted under him, and Firepaw collapsed to the ground. "Ahrg..." His vision slowly faded.

()

Ravenpaw leaped on the cat, twisting in midair and pretending to rake its pelt with her claws. "I did pretty good, right, Icenose?"

Her mentor shook Ravenpaw off, and shrugged. "I guess you did well, but remember- in a battle, your enemies won't be lying on the ground for you to pounce on." Ravenpaw nodded, her bright green eyes gleaming. "Ok, but can I try again? I promise I won't hurt you!"

Icenose smiled slightly. "No, I think we've had enough battle training for today." Ravenpaw's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "Aw... later can we go hunting?" Icenose nodded. "Sure, if you want to, but I'm going to sleep. I'm _exhausted_ from having such a furry lump jumping on me the whole day."

Ravenpaw twitched her whiskers. "Why, I've never been so insulted in my life!" The mentor and the apprentice teased each other all the way back to camp.

When they got to camp, Ravenpaw heard shouting and cats running around. She trotted into the camp, and Blackstar was on Highrock. "Cats of ShadowClan!" he said. "Firepaw has gone missing, but we should not panic! Two patrols are out searching for him, and they will find him soon!"

Littlecloud's apprentice, Autumnpaw, padded to Ravenpaw's side. "Don't worry, he's probably gotten himself into trouble again. He always comes out all right, though, so why should we be worrying?"

Ravenpaw rolled her eyes. Firepaw was always trying to swim across the lake, climb trees, and cause all sorts of mischief. "Yeah, he's probably just trying to go to the Moonpool."

A she-cat ran into the camp. "We found Firepaw!" Autumnpaw pricked her ears, and Blackstar leaped off Highrock. "Where?"

"Right... right near the Twoleg nest..." The cat panted, gasping for breath. She had obviously run all the way to the ShadowClan camp. Something bad must've happened to Firepaw.

"His... his leg is twisted, and it looks like he fell off... fell off a tree." Ravenpaw turned to Autumnpaw. "What? He tried to climb a tree, again? Last time he nearly died!"

The trees in ShadowClan territory were full of pine needles. The sticky sap made it impossible to grasp some trees, especially the ones near the Halfbridge. Occasionally, pine cones fell on cats' heads.

"Great. Now I'm gonna have to drag him back here and fix him. Why couldn't he have done a stunt that involved him falling into the medicine den?" Ravenpaw smiled. "Uh, I don't think Littlecloud would like that, and Firepaw would mess up all your precious herbs."

Once, Ravenpaw and Firepaw had been messing around, and they accidentally rolled in the bitter-smelling plants. Autumnpaw had helped them reorganize them, but Littlecloud had been angry.

Autumnpaw and Ravenpaw walked to the exit, and got Blackstar's attention. "We're gonna go see what's wrong, Blackstar!" The leader nodded and turned back to the deputy, Rowenclaw.

Ravenpaw padded out of the camp, and Autumnpaw followed with a mouthful of herbs. Ravenpaw followed the patrol's scent trail, Autumnpaw trailing behind. Soon, the two apprentices found the patrol hovering around Firepaw, who's paw was twisted around and obviously had been causing Firepaw great pain. He was unconscious, that Autumnpaw could tell from his rising and falling chest.

"Can you help me haul this furry lump back to camp?" Firepaw, who had longer hair than most ShadowClan cats, was rather heavy for an apprentice, especially with all the pine needles and burrs stuck to his pelt.

Ravenpaw and Autumnpaw positioned Firepaw on their backs and carried him back to the camp. "Augh, why's he so _heavy_?" asked Ravenpaw. Autumnpaw replied with a grunt.

Later, at camp, Firepaw awoke. "Gafuzlt..." Ravenpaw sat in front of him, and Autumnpaw ruffled through some herbs. "C'mon, where's the marigold..." "Gahh... I fell off the tree..." Ravenpaw sighed. "Wow. Stop. Please. Tree climbing is not good for you. Stop. Please. I beg of you; stop."

Firepaw shrugged. "I dunno, it was pretty fun until the branch broke..."

He proceeded to tell the other apprentices how he'd fallen off the tree he was trying to climb.

Autumnpaw put a splint on his leg, and told him not to move, 'even if the whole of ThunderClan is attacking.'

Ravenpaw tried to convince Autumnpaw to let her have some catmint, and Autumnpaw immediately declined and hid the catmint.

Life in ShadowClan went on.

()

Raggedstar sighed. "Did you have to break his leg?" he asked.

Yellowfang turned to him, her tail flicking in annoyance. "One, it's not broken, it's sprained, and two, no, I didn't." Raggedstar's tail curled around his legs tightly as he watched his former Clan below. "But you know the Gathering is in two days, and he must go to it."

"We don't have to follow the prophecy line by line, do we? We could just send the other ones." Raggedstar tilted his head and stared at his former mate. "They wouldn't recognize the ones from ThunderClan, as... what they truly are."

"Fine. It will be healed, and Firepaw will go to the Gathering." With that, Yellowfang stalked off.

Raggedstar looked down at ShadowClan, and in particular, three apprentices. "You have a great destiny, my friends. Walk your path wisely."

**I really, really think this is gonna be good. By the way, the reason I didn't post this when my computer got back is because ALL THE FILES WERE DELETED! Including Minecraft, but I got it back lol...**  
**Please review, read, enjoy, leave cheeseburgers!**


End file.
